mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Moon
Blue Moon is the fourth episode of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It aired March 17, 2011 on Teletoon, March 3, 2011 on Teletoon (French). It aired July 12, 2011 as the ninth episode on Disney Channel. Plot WARNING! This plot contains spoilers! A jock named David Stachowski suddenly becomes friends with Ethan and Benny. Benny doesn't mind it since he's hoping he will get very more popular because of being friends with a jock, but Ethan has other ideas and believes David to is a werewolf. Meanwhile, Sarah tries out for soccor team just to feel a little bit more normal again but it goes bad and she ends up injuring the other girls on the soccor team. While talking with Sarah, Erica meets David and develops a crush on him despite the fact David is possibly a werewolf. When Ethan and Benny cast a spell to try and prove David's a proven werewolf, it bounces back on Ethan who eventually gets a vision about a weird symbol. Ethan then gets scratched by David accedently and he starts to believe he will turn into a werewolf. The next day, Ethan tells Benny how he chased a car for 17 blocks but Benny tells Ethan not to worry about it. Unfortunately, when they catch up with Sarah who says that David is annoying, Ethan starts insulting Sarah for being a fledgling cause werewolfs hate vampires, which starts to tick her off. Benny tries to stop the argument by telling the two that the symbol Ethan saw in his vision was a symbol for the cure. Once Sarah heard about this, she starts hoping it will turn her back human again but Ethan soon makes another vampire insult to Sarah. Sarah just walks away with Benny hoping he can help her find the cure while Ethan just growls at Sarah. Meanwhile, Erica ends up stalking David who thinks that Erica is just a 'Crazy Stalker Girl'. Later during that evening, Ethan ends up getting even more hairier and Sarah and Benny figure out where the cure is at. Benny then starts to believe Ethan turning into a werewolf is his own fault since Benny had realized he said the spell that bounced onto Ethan backwards so he goes over to Ethan's house where he finds out that Rory had threw a big party there. Back with Sarah, she ends up finding the curing potion and goes back to Ethan's house to find a werewolf (which everyone Thinks is David) in the basement trying to eat Benny with Erica encouraging the werewolf to eat him. Sarah comes in time to fight the werewolf and use the cure on it. Apparently, the werewolf that attacked Benny was really Ethan and David just ended up turning into a regular cute dog instead. The next day, Ethan has thanks Sarah for using the cure on him instead of using it herself. David also tries to thank Sarah for thinking the werewolf was himself and Sarah using the cure on it. Instead, Sarah just throws a ball telling David to fetch which he does then Sarah says she's not a dog kind of person. Trivia *Jake Epstein guest starred as David Stachowski. *Melanie Tonello guest starred as Cute Girl. *Katherine East guest starred as Coach. *Laurie Ma guest starred as Soccer Player #1/Jen. *Sabryn Rock guest starred as Soccer Player #2. Photo Gallery For the Blue Moon gallery go here Video Gallery thumb|305px|left|Part 1 thumb|305px|right|Part 2 Credit for these videos goes to their respective owners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1